


Dark Prince

by BlyndEye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug - Fandom, miraculous, ml - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlyndEye/pseuds/BlyndEye
Summary: The Chat that everyone knew and loved is now gone; replaced by a shadow of his former self. Can Ladybug save him before she is the one who needs saving?Sorry for the shitty summary, I'm not good at this ;A;





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome! Thanks for clicking on my fic! Just so you know, this chapter is the prologue, and if there is enough interest, I'll be uploading more!

Ladybug gasped for air as Chat's claws closed around her throat. Her cries fell on deaf ears as the light in her partners eyes were no longer there. He was a puppet; cold and emotionless.  
"Chat.. Why?" Ladybug spit at him, equal parts anger and concern. "Why are you.. doing this?"  
His grip tightened as he leaned closer. Tears were now welling in his eyes as his free hand reached towards her ears. Her throat felt so small and weak.. like he could crush it in one movement. Even her hands, as she grasped at his arm, trying to pull it off of her, seemed so fragile. But that's not who this girl was. Even at the beginning she was far from delicate. She just couldn't bring herself to hurt him. Anyone but Chat. They had been through so much together. There had to be a reason, a cause of this. He would never do this... This couldn't be him... It had to be a fake, like before.  
"I'm sorry..."  
But it wasn't.

 

Chat sighed as he leapt from one rooftop to another. Ladybug had already vanished for the night, her five minute warning reaching its end. Her feline partner, on the other hand, had not had to use his cataclysm, so he was free to roam for a bit longer. It was then he spotted the butterfly that had carried the curse of the akuma to its victim. It was pure white now, having been cleansed by the lady of luck. Out of pure boredom, and just a hint of curiosity, Chat pursued the small insect. He didn't expect it to go anywhere important, they never had. A lot of the butterflies tended to fly into the sky and vanish from sigh. Not this one. It fluttered above the buildings, ignoring the winds that came with a cool Paris night. Chat followed it leisurely pace, enjoying the scenery. It wasn't long until he passed the Dupain-Cheng bakery, then the school. Finally the mansion that he called home crept into view. It was dark, seeming like a ghost house to anyone who looked upon it. The only light was a light blue haze that enveloped the large glass window that peered into his fathers study. The butterfly glided towards it, presumably drawn in by the soft glow. With a creaking groan that shook Chat to his core, the window shifted. Eventually a small opening in the center was revealed.  
What the hell? Chat hung onto the edge of the rooftop as he glanced down into the now open window. Since when was that able to open?  
His stomach dropped when his eyes adjusted to the light. Inside the room, surrounded by a swarm of pure white butterflies, was a figure dressed in a deep purple suit, a mask covering most of his face. The butterfly Chat had been following drifted into the man's hand.  
Le Papillon.  
He crushed the small insect in his hand, leaving only a wisp of white in its wake. His booming voice cursed at Ladybug and Chat Noir, swearing his revenge. Slowly his suit disintegrated away, and a small kwami was ejected from the pin sitting on his chest.  
Chat had to turn away, clutching his heart as he gasped for air on the side of the house. He was dangerously close to vomiting, and tears already were swelling in his eyes. A voice inside of him begged him to run away, pretend like he saw nothing, that this was all a dream. But he couldn't. He needed to know. He needed to know why. Why was his father doing this? How could he not have noticed?  
The young boy dropped into the room, causing Gabriel Agreste to jump in shock.  
"What are yo-" Gabriel froze as Chat Noir disappeared, leaving Adrien in his wake. "..Adrien?"  
"Why..." Adrien's lips quivered as he spoke. His eyesight had blurred into one mosaic image as tears drained down his face. "Why..."  
"You're Chat Noir? Adrien why didn't you tell me, how coul-"  
"How could I? What about YOU?" Adrien screamed, face towards the ground. He had never shouted at his father... Could he still consider him his father? He was evil... he had caused the destruction of Paris many times over only for it to be fixed by Ladybug. He tried to kill them.  
Gabriel paused and looked down at his son. He had always been emotional, just like his mother. The Cat miraculous glowed on his finger, the kwami that belonged to it hiding behind his arm in fear. This was far from what Gabriel wanted, but he could use this to his advantage. With his son owning one of the miraculous, he only needed Ladybug's, and without Chat that should be simple.  
"Adrien give me your ring."  
"What? N-no... I won't" Adrien was sputtering. He stepped back, his father mimicking this with one step forward.  
"Don't disobey your father." Gabriel took another step forward; Adrien now backed against the wall.  
"No.. no you're not my father! How.. how could you-" Adrien froze as Gabriel leaned in, his icy eyes piercing the young boys heart.  
"Don't you want your mother back?"


End file.
